PLD Chapter 20
CHAPTER 20: Finally a Nuclear Family For a Year-Older Goat Son Sub-Entry 191: "Settling into the Equilibrium": Well. It was done. The evil was banished. After seven months, going on eight, things are finally settling down into some semblance of "going according to plan". Chara was at peace. The Wraith was imprisoned in the ECU. Asriel was free to move on with his life. The E.R.R.O.R. Team was putting Miranda back together. People are settling back into their comfort zones. Everything was awesome. With Asriel back in school, I found a lot fewer instances to hang out together. It was cool...I guess. It just meant he had moret time to catch up with friends and family. Make sure they had recovered from Chara's assault. "...that will be all, Dr. Arcade. You are dismissed." Well. I survived that. Thank you for not beheading me, your Majesty. I left the palace, wondering if my hair and fur had turned white from the experience. Fortunately it hadn't. Really. I felt bad about bringing this upon the kingdom. But practice what you preach, Volt: Don't blame yourself for something that wasn't really your fault. Though I had to wonder...wasn't it? "Dammit. You left some pretty bad scars on me didn't you?" I frowned. I was referring to the emotional and mental scars the Wraith had left on me. It was like a recipe. I had assembled the ingredients. Washed them. Prepared them. Put them together. This was the part I let them simmer for a bit. Anyway. I had...things to take care of. And yet, despite it all, it left me with a burning question, that a certain blue hedgehog had posed in on a different universe's Mobius, following the destruction of the Doomsday Machine: "Without a villain, what are heroes gonna do?" For some reason it just didn't feel like an end game had run its course. Like I said. A happy ending never really ended. It just went on with a lot of ups and downs along the road...or something like that. When I really thought about it, I still had things to do. Toriel still needed to know the truth. And I really felt like at some point or another...I'd have to check in on the other boss monsters and normal monsters in the Underground. See if things were going to recover. See if Frisk had finally stopped dawdling and gone to the castle to see Asgore. But all things in time. I had arrived at UCIAT HQ. I opened the garage bay doors at HQ, toolbox in hand-- "Great Scott, Volt Arcade! I leave you with the time machine and look at the state it's in!" Hello, Emmett. Nice to see you, too. "You know, this time it wasn't my fault. A malevolent, extra-dimensional class 8 manefestation decided to inhabit the internal combustion system and hitchhike across time and space to enact its revenge upon me and her adoptive brother--who my team and I have given safe asylum and a new life and home to for the last seven months. Once it arrived here in Miranda City, it decided to cut off the route back to the Underground to make sure we wouldn't banish it back any time soon. In hindsight you'd have to wonder how she planned to take Asriel back to the Underground to destroy the barrier without the Deloreon?" "Volt, your explanation is ringing a familiar reverberation. Marty uses the same excuses to get out of tardiness at school." Are you kidding me? Is Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown comparing me to Martin Sheamus McFly? "Doctor. You know me better than that. Besides. I value promptness. It doesn't take that much effort to arrive at a designated place at a designated time." I shifted. "But he was right. His fourth tardy in a row was kinda your fault. Most people do not set all their clocks to be 25 minutes slow. Even for temporal experimentation." "Just hydrogen hydroxide under the bridge." "You realize, that's a redundant chemical statement. If you're going to use chemistry jargon couldn't you have at least said di-hydrogen monoxide?" "Ah, but only one with an understanding of the fundamentals of science can explain WHY that is, my boy." "Okay, 1, you're right. And 2, I'm technically older than you by an incomprehensible number if you count my time in STC-Agency's service. And even if you don't I'm definitely not young enough to be called a boy." "Don't get bent out of geometric configuration, Volt." I rolled my eyes and got to work on repairing the Deloreon. It was about that time that Rotor and Gadget joined us. And Uncle Ed dropped in from Neo Arcadia to really speed the process along. A bit of commuting between the metallurgy sub-lab and the garage provided plenty of aluminum sheet metal to work with, I had plenty of electronic components brought over from my workshop, and Dr. Brown had the static accumulators, spare time circuits, wormhole emitter and flux capacitor to get the core systems back up and running. "No, no, Gadget. Split-conductor cable." "Got it, big brother!" Some of the harder parts to replace required a bit of creativity. "The damage to the Mr. Fusion home energy conversion system was pretty heavy. I tried reassembling it with my powers as best I could but..." "Not to worry, Rotor. I learned a thing or two about fusion when I was developing the XBTOCLC's. And I picked up a trick or two from a nuclear engineer by the name of Jillian Holtzmann." I reassured as I assisted him. "And as a backup power supply, there's a little something I picked up from the legacy of one Howard Stark. I might even think about incorporating it into the next Proton Pack revision." By the time we finished it was well into the night but worth the trouble. Mitzi had kept us well-catered while we worked our magic. "Finally. A job well done, everyone." Agreements all around. Sub-Entry 192: "Little Sister has Equally Little Friends": "By the way, I notice the Hoverboard is missing. Marty has since upgraded to one a little less--" "Pink?" "...that's...one way to put it." "Yes, I decided Asriel was old enough and responsible enough to make use of it. Gadget's begun teaching him how to ride." "That's right!" "He does't mind the color and design?" Rotor asked. "Oh, I had it painted and redecorated. Purple and white with a Delta Rune. Engraved his name on the underside." "Nice." "So...how is Asriel progressing with hover-boarding?" "Slow and steady, brother. He should be able to travel place to place. He's got a long way to go before he's ready to--" "Skate or Die?" Violet popped up. "Violet." I facepalmed. "In so many words...yeah. He's a long, long way from Bionic Lester's level." "Well, take it slow. He doesn't need to rush into anything; he's got all the time in the world and he doesn't have your level of self-teaching. You don't just teach yourself how to do new things, little sister. You've pulled all-day and all-nighters to cram a lot of skill and ability into a compressed amount of time. That is your greatest strength, Gadget." "Aww, Volt." Gadget blushed pink in the cheeks. "Remarkable analytic ability and self-practice techniques. Did she really learn how to play the drums in 32 hours of non-stop practice?" "Gadget has...very strange sleep patterns, mentor. He brain and her body are wired differently so to speak. She can average a mere 14 minutes of sleep a day without mental or physical reprecussions. It completely defies logic and reasoning. It's amazing." "It might have been a byproduct of her mutation." "No, she had strange sleep patterns as a normal lab mouse. I think she was just born that way. And the mutation just amplified the effect." "That reminds me, Big Brother. I promised some friends I'd visit. So, I hope you don't mind if I cut out a little early." "Sure go--" Gadget adjusted the Reduction Belt, shrunk down and took off to a small hole in the wall. "...ahead." "Did she just--" "She just." "Nevermind that. Does anyone else see human looking creatures the size of mice, with mouse teeth and long, donkey-like tail meeting up with Gadget?" "The Littles..." I muttered to myself. "Huh?" "Nevermind, Rotor. I'll explain another day." Oh yeah. Definitely going to have to explain the Littles another day... (Music Video Link) "It'll be quite an explanation, Commander." Violet mused. "By any chance...would explain the dollhouse sized stuff and vehicles. And the makeshifted airplane?" "Damn it, Dinky Little...I thought I warned you not to leave that stuff out in the open. Grandpa Little's gonna give you such a verbal thrashing." I muttered. "Volt, you life continues to amaze, astound, and sometimes cause a complete loss of the capacity for rational thought. But I must say, for the time I have left in this world, you've made me quite proud." You're channeling Egon, aren't you? "Aww come on, Emmett. You extended your life by a good fourty or so years with that overhaul you got in your world's 2015. Remember how you wore the mask because you thought Marty wouldn't recognize you? You're going to live to see a lot more amazing. And I hope Asriel turns out to be a good amount of that amazing." "You've really grown attached to him, haven't you?" I nodded. Then came the awkward silence and the question nobody wanted to ask. Rotor cracked first. "We...don't have to worry about--" "Of course not. Not for years to come. Things just need time on both worlds to...umm...ferment. Mature. You know how it is..." "Volt, my boy I may have dedicated my life to science and might not have the social prowess of the average homo sapien, but I can recognize when someone is in denial. You are having auxilliary neurotransmitter chorography of cognative processes and with underlying emotional stimuli." "Doc, is it too little effort to just say "second thoughts"?" Violet sneered. "Jumping Gigawatts, Violet. It's intimidating how similar you and Marty are." "Yeah, but I can actually be on time." "Okay, let's not turn this into a competition, Vi." I shook my head. "Nevermind that now, nevermind that." Dr. Brown waved the arguement aside. "Volt, you have to be honest about this. You don't want him to leave." "If you're going to tell me this is related to the Florence Nightingale effect, please don't." As he replied, Emmett gestured with all the flair of a professional orchestra conductor. "Similar...but let's call it what it is. You know very well you're weighed down by a lot of worries. You took a lost little boy out of a strange world, knowing his very tragic story. You're playing Mr. Destiny so to speak." "Doctor. Mr. Destiny is just a rewrite of It's a Wonderful Life. I'm not trying to show how his life would be different if he made different choices. I've already given him a different life. It's changed forever because I took the choices out of his hands. He's already grown attached to this world. Whether it's tomorrow or decades from now...what right do I have to take him out of it and put him in a Pacifist Timeline?" Dammit. I already had this talk with Alphys. Did I really expect a different response from a mentor. "Volt, you always have so many worries. I can understand that but the number you have is well beyond my own. It's your greatest weakness...and your greatest strength." "You're going to tell me the same thing Bunnie tells me, aren't you?" "Worry is a sign of potential." "Yeah. Thought so. Well...I guess that's the reason, isn't it? Why she still defers leadership to me. Miles might be the UCIAT leader right now, but everyone still acts like I never left. I'm flattered and I'm concerned at the same time." "Commander...just momentize already." Violet mused. "Never thought I'd see the day I'd agree with the lagomorph." I looked at Rotor last. "Well?" "Well...yeah. You know we're all right on this." I sighed and nodded. There are some things you just can't win. You can win at besting Madam Fate. You can win against an unholy, extradimensional demon wraith. You can win at nursing a broken, orphaned, soul, back into a normal, surrogate life. But you just can't win this argument. From there we called it a day. Sub-Entry 193: "Life Goes On": It's been a while since Azzy and I had recovered from the med bay. We were both still nightmare-free. The time that I couldn't be with Asriel while he was at school or having family time, I caught up with the other members of my former crew. Of course "former" was relative. I had to admit...it felt like no time had passed for me, too. September 9th. It was the anniversary of the founding of the N-Division Ultra Crew. It was the anniversary of Kevin Keene arriving in Videoland, within our universe; one of our many neighboring galaxies. But the N-Division was disbanded. Kevin and Duke went back home a long time ago. Captain N had returned to being just a legend. Nowadays...we only celebrated September 9th as a birthday of sorts for Pit. It wasn't his real birthday; celestial beings from Angel Land didn't really celebrate that sort of thing. But it had become tradition. (Video Links x 2) "Thank you for joining me, Commander." "It's no biggie, Pit." "It means a lot to me." Pit had finished his favorite birthday meal. What else but..angel hair pasta. Papyrus, you'd really appreciate this. For dessert? Angelfood cake, of course. Wow. Was this cliche or what? At the very least it was pretty self explanatory. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Pit." Mitzi had a seat with us. Bunnie joined soon after, after picking a song on Mitzi's Wurlitzer juke box in the corner of the cafe. Pit smiled. "Ah. 'Broken Wings' by Mr. Mister. That's a favorite song of yours, isn't it, Pit?" (Music Link) "I first heard it during the time I spent with Miss Dimitir when I first came to this realm. It was a different era then, and this song was kinda new." Bunnie smiled. "It suits you, Pit-kun." "I remember when this song first came out." "Asriel is on his way. His...life has really been taking off lately." "Yeah. He's...gotten kinda famous, hasn't he?" Bunnie placed a hand on my shoulder. "Prisma did an excellent job conducting his interview." I smiled. For professional reasons I decided not to describe in detail the transcript of that interview. As fascinating as the subject might be, I prefered to keep some semblance of balance with Asriel's life. If there were times I could keep him from being put under the microscope by the STC-Agency or the Council when my logs and lab notes would eventually find their way to their attention, I'd take it. Asriel had already been given citizenship, been allowed to be out in public, made friends, and such. I wanted to be very prudent about a sudden boost to his popularity. I didn't want him to become a media spectacle. "I put the brakes on as best I could." I sure didn't want the tabloids getting the scoop first. And really...I did NOT want people focusing all their anger and rage against Chara. "It couldn't be helped, Commander. One way or other. When all is said and done...you steered it toward the more merciful path. And you did so while sparing Chara from being demonized. No pun intended." Mitzi comforted. For simplicity's sake, I summarized as such: Once Asriel and I were back from New York, Prisma St. Croix was quick to seek us out. A lot of people wanted answers for Chara's rampage. Bunnie had smoothed things over with Brooke and in turn Brooke had given...partial explanations when addressing the city kingdom. Asriel and I explained everything from top to bottom, being very careful and concise, while being very insistant what could and couldn't be revealed to the public. Once she ran the final print by us both with Bunnie, Callista, and Scott present we let her run wtih the story. And from then on out, Asriel became a regular dog-about-town...er...goat-about-town. We turned as we heard the sound of Mitzi's door chime ring. "Sorry I took so long to get here." Asriel headed over to us and gave Pit a much-needed hug. "I'm glad you're here!" And like that...the worries disappeared. "I got you something. I know it isn't much but...I wanted you have some kind of gift. I really didn't know what to get an angel and even with my allowance, I didn't have much to spend on you so..." Asriel held up a colorful drawing of us all celebrating with Pit. "I made it in art class. I hope you like it. I know it isn't much. Maybe next year when I've saved enough allowance I can buy you a proper gift?" "I do like it! It's wonderful, Asriel. And you made it with love and care so that makes it very special." Pit smiled brightly. "Do not worry about something like that. I prefer this over something purchased with money. It shows you care." The most pleasant of times were happening now. Sub-Entry 194: "Skate or Do What Now?": I decided to drop in on the skate park. Gadget, Asriel, and Pit were spending time together. LIttle Mina decided to watch from the sidelines. It was overcast so she had less to worry about the sun. I could sense the transition into autumn. Wow. Had this much time gone by, already? This whole thing began in Miranda, following the end of Winter and the beginning of Spring. Now Summer was over and we were into Autumn. And if things kept up this way...Asriel would see his first winter. Chances are it would remind him of his time with Chara in Snowdin Town. Gadget took Asriel and company by the skate shop to gear up on protective equipment; knee and elbow pads and of course helmets. It was...something else to see Asriel with something on his head for the first time. But he really wanted to give that hoverboard a try. Especially since his lessons with Gadget were going so well. "So what are you starin' at?" I think I regret this already. The shop keep was an unruly, overweight dude in his 40's (probably) sporting a purple mohawk, a white wife-beater shirt and a tatoo on his left shoulder that read "Semper Fi or Die". (Video Link) "This ain't no library! Go skate!" Asriel just kinda stared. He'd never seen a hairdo like that before. "Doncha' like my 'do?" "Are you sure this is a good environment to be hanging out in, Gadget?" I felt inclined to wait by the door. Gadget helped pick out the gear and pay for it. "Don't worry, Big Brother! I'm a regular here!" "Have you met my dear boy, Lester?" This guy has a son? He looked dubiously at Asriel. "Do your folks know know what yer doin'?" Pit looked at the various items on the wall. "Use this bopper in the pool joust!" Pit kinda scratched his head at that but then shrugged and went with it. "Cool!" Skeeter marveled at the posters on the wall. "Someday you might be on a poster!" Gadget rippled her tail as she looked upon the skate trophy. "I only keep the high scores!" The shop keep continued. Talkative guy, wasn't he? "Sign up here if you wanna compete." He pointed a thumb to the clipboard. Asriel looked at Gadget. "Maybe we should practice, first." "Quit yer yakin' and go practice!" "I think I'm ready to compete." Gadget rippled her tail and signed her name on the entry form. "Oh, gettin' serious, now?" Sheesh. We exited the shop Gadget decided to show off a little of what she could do before we headed to the skate park. We followed her to the Freestyle ramp. A U-shaped structure. Gadget got out her makeshifted skateboard and took her place at the top. "I've never seen what she can really do. How good is she, Volt?" "Azzy, you're in for a show." Gadget took off down the ramp, following the curve up to the edge of the other size of the U, before pulling into a hand-stand, maintaining her grip on the board with the other hand and balancing it on her feet. "Whoah." She reversed course, flipping the board back onto the track and standing upright as she flew up the other side of the track and pulled into an axle-spin backflip and again landing the wheels on the track as she came down, not missing a beat. She sped back the way she came and went into a sliding grind across the edge of the other side of the ramp before changing course again. She came back the other way before pulling a full backflip in the air and sliding back down again toward the other direction. Asriel's eyes were on the verge of bulging out of his head. He was impressed. And quite frankly, so was I. "How did she DO that?" "My little sister might not have much fighting prowess and she might be a scatter-brained genius with mechanics...but when it comes to self-teaching skateboarding and surfing, she shows off an unexpected amount of talent." Nearbye Mitzi and Mina watched from the sidelines. After 10 passes, Gadget called it a run before she lead us to the high jump. Another U-ramp, but this one had a measuring stick on the other end. Gadget got a good start and built up speed before sailing upward off the track, reaching the 7'5" mark. She came back down around, going back up the other end and reaching what I could tell was the 8'3" mark. A third pass brought her to the 8'7" mark. A fourth to 8'9". Finally on her fifth pass, she executed her inverted flip, pressing the bottom of the board as high as it would go. Her final run was eight feet, eleven inches. "Wow! That looks amazing! Can I try, next!" "Well, I don't see why not." Gadget handed over the board and Pit got on. He balanced surprisingly well. Pit went into his run at first not doing too well, but he got the hang of it by the third pass. On the fourth he reached just under Gadget's highest jump. But on the fifth, Pit instinctively spread his wings and went flying up...up...up. "Hey. That's cheating!" Skeeter crossed his arms. Gadget and Asriel just giggled. "Well, he does have beginner's luck." Gadget offered. Afterward, Gadget showed off what she could do in the Downhill Jam. In the back alleys of the urban city, her opponent was the previously mentioned Bionic Lester. Punk-looking kid. Yup. This was the shopkeeper's son, alright. THe two of them skated down the alleyway, being careful to avoid obstacles like chain-link fences, open manholes, gates slamming shut for no reason, storm drains, and other things getting in the way. All the while targeting empty soda bottles while avoiding each other's attempts to delay the other. "Gee whilikers! That was close." Gadget being too clean-cut to resort to the same sabotage attempts of her opponent to coax her into obstacles or straight up trying to kick her off her board, ended up going on the defensive but still putting on a show. "Yikes. That guy doesn't fight fair, does he?" But when all was said and done, Gadget found herself jumping her board over the Miranda Border Patrol Unit squad car at the end of the alley while Lester ended up landing on it only to be greeted by the sound of sirens and the sights of red and blue flashers. Oh yeah...he might need the old man to bail him out of this one. "On days like this, kids like him...end up having a bad time." I chuckled. The fourth leg of Gadget's training was the race. Despite the name the previous event was more of a race by comparisson. This one was more of a time trial. It involved navigating the course between here and the next event in a downhill race acros park area. Jumping over hurtles, skating through a pipe, vaulting across a patio outside a country club, and other annoyances in the road before arriving at that finish line? Yeah. Gadget made short work of the all. "She's good! She's really good!" Which left the final event in the jousting match. Two competitors. One empty swimming pool. One "bopper" lance--heavily padded on both ends. "Be careful, Gadget!" Asriel looked a little dubious of this competition. Of of them all this was the one which seemed like Gadget could get hurt the easiest if for the reason of it being a contact sport...sort of. "Well, well, well. We meet again, little mousey. You got past Poser Pete and Aggro Eddie. But you only need to know three words against me: SKATE OR DIE." "You're pretty confident, my old rival. But I think I'll...skate." Gadget said rather cheerfully, not trying to berate. Gadget, being the challenger got to go on the offensive first. I had seen her previous opponents. Poser Pete went right down on the first swing and Gadget saw dodged all of his swings pretty quickly. Aggro Eddie was a lot more experienced and made her work for the win; the battle going a lot longer than the previous one. This one would be her ultimate challenge. "I'm rooting for you, big sister!" Asriel cheered on. Five passes per turn. Three opponent dismounts in a row was a win. Either opponent could gain the advantage from a tie score followed up by either another tie score or a winning point. There were very few ways the system could be cheated in this case. I honestly didn't know if Lester could be trusted but this wasn't Gadget's first rodeo, strangely enough. Five passes. Lester managed to dodge them all. The bopper changed hands. Five more passes and Gadget managed to come out unscathed. This was going to be a tough one. After the fourth pass on the next turn, Gadget managed to remove Lester from his board. "She's in the lead!" Azzy spoke too soon because after the next pass, Gadget took a tumble on Lester's second pass. I started to protest but Gadget was more determined than I had thought. "I'm okay, big bro. Don't worry about me." She got back up. Two more turns later Gadget captured the advantage on the fifth pass. Another four passes and Lester tied it up again on the fifth. Another three turns went by. Gadget got a second advantage. Eventually it got to be the end of round 12. On the very first turn of the next run, Gadget finally got the winning blow. "...You've got guts, mouse girl. You're alright." And with that Lester was off and Gadget's name got into the leader board. "Well that was fun!" Sub-Entry 195: "A Pit Bull Is No Match for a Lazerbeak": At a different part of the skate park... "I know you know what you're doing, little sister...but how do you give lessons in riding a hoverboard when Asriel's the only one here with a hoverboard?" "I'm glad you asked!" Gadget gave a shrill whistle. And that's when I noticed the SWV-016 "Soundwave" van parked nearby. Its back hatch dropped open and something black and red was launched out. Closer inspection revealed it seemed to be a metal V-neck guitar...at least that's what it looked like. But in mid flight it mechanically transformed into a black and red, robotic buzzard. Yup. Another of our UCIAT Systems Support Units. Designated LBK-Alpha. Violet insisted on nicknaming him Lazerbeak. Again her references just didn't stop. "Another robot?" Asriel cocked his head. "This is LBK-Alpha. A reconaissance servator. His visual sensor suite is amazingly advanced. He can see in optic, thermal scope, and X-Ray." "That's...nice and all, but--" "Oh right! He has a third transformation. Here, I'll show you! Alpha, convert! Vehicle mode!" And with that Alpha transformed into what I could only describe as a powered glider. Like something the Green Goblin of the Spider-Man rogues' gallery would use. But for practical purposes...every bit as good or better than one of those "Pit Bull" hoverboards that could fly on water. "Wow!" "Well, hop on your board and we'll pick up where we left off." Gadget smiled. Mina and the others watched from the comfort of the shady trees a short distance away. Asriel removed his Hoverboard from his ITEM inventory. The purple and white color scheme suited him. The Delta Rune looked much better when it wasn't on a set of black ceremonial robes worn by an Absolute God of Hyperdeath with 8-ball eyes, black rune scars on his cheeks, and unresolved issues from being killed by a village of humans...oh and the power of six human souls and ever monster soul in the kingdom. Honestly. Why did I still have trouble letting that go? It no longer haunted me in my nightmares but it still hadn't left my memories. It never would. In all likelyhood, Asriel would have his own fears to keep at bay with the Wraith. Kids, however tended to internalize those things...keep them in their subconscious...or so my experiences with them had shown. The battle wasn't as over as it always lead you to believe. Asriel put on his helmet and protective gear. Mixes of green, yellow, and white. Guess Gadget appreciated the nostalgia. "Looks good, Azzy." I tended to keep things like this in my conscious mind where I could keep on guard against them. Probably not a healthy way to live but when you're an immortal timewalker, a shortened lifespan due to stress was never a worry. Lesson to be learned...your old fears were never gone. Just overcome. They'd return if you lowered your guard and forgot them...or chose to keep watching them obsessively. It would always be touch and go to maintain the balance between the two. "Okay, we'll take it slow and build from there. You remember what Miss Bunnie tells you about balance in all things." "Balance not just in the physical self but mentally, spiritually, and emotionally. Don't go overboard on one interest. Don't think yourself as one thing over the mix of things; say...just a crybaby when you're really just so much more. Maintain your focus and keep it tightly centered like the nucleus of an atom." "Okay that last one was one of Vladimir Stokes', but good advice." Asriel got on the board and found his center then got his balance. And from there they took off, side by side. "Golly! This is so much fun!" Asriel giggled. "Hey, that's my line!" Gadget replied with a wink. Gadget had put Alpha into manual speed control so he handled like a skateboard, requiring her to propel herself with a foot rather than the usual voice commands. Unlike a skateboard, all she and Asriel didn't need to touch the ground to build up speed. The board would sense the motion and simulate the effect. Mitzi chuckled a bit, smiling brightly. Watching the scene unfold, she couldn't help but hum "These Days Are Ours"--the theme song to the old 70's TV show, Happy Days. I had to concur it was quite appropriate. Sub-Entry 196: "Gadget...er...Twins? Or a Tale of Two Gadgets": Quite a bit of time passed before Gadget and Asriel came in to rest. "That was intense. You think I'm ready to take the hoverboard around town. You know, to go from place to place?" "Yeah, you're probably ready. Just don't use it as a complete replacement for walking, okay? Or Sergeant Arlene will punish us both." Laughter. Gadget's cell phone suddenly rang. "Hello? Hmm? Oh, hey, Penny. What's up? Hmm? Right now? Okay. Oh and say hi to Brain for me." Then she turned to us. "Big brother, I have to cut and run. A friend of mine needs to see me. Something about her uncle." "Um...okay." I shrugged, my nostalgia sense going off. Penny...Brain...and an uncle-- No. It couldn't be. Gadget hopped on LBK-Alpha and waved. "Keep practicing, Asriel! And some day you can be as good as me." "I will! Goodbye, big sis!" "See you around, Asriel!" And with that she put Alpha into automatic again and soared off. "I wonder what that was all about?" Mitzi scratched her head. "Usually when one of Gadget's friends call on her, it's to repair something." I said. "Or someone." I thought. This was beginning to sound like a tale of Two Gadgets. One a mouse who was a master of the makeshift technology...the other the "imperfect robocop" with all the common sense of Maxwell Smart.......huh. I wonder what exactly Penny needed my sister's help with? Oh well. With my little sister on the job things would be a-okay. "Did you see me out there, Mina!" Mina nodded. "Mmm-hmm!" Asriel rubbed the back of his head. "Was I cool?" "Yes!" "You're always cool, Asriel." I complimented. "Well. We certainly did have quite a day out together." "I suppose we did. Should probably get you home before Scott and Callie get worried." "Yeah..." Asriel looked off to the side. "You know...I...think they might be getting married soon." "Callie finally got Scott to work up the courage to propose?" "Well...if that means Dad gave Mom a diamond ring and asked if she'd marry him, then--" "That's EXACTLY what it means, Asriel." I said with the brightest of smiles. "Oh my gosh...this is so wonderful!" Mitzi smiled with tears in her eyes. "That's great!" I had the feeling the wedding itself was planned a lot longer in advance than I thought. It would only be a matter of time before the invites came. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably be getting back home, now." "Aww. We were having so much fun." Asriel looked disappointed. "But you're right. I don't want Mom and Dad to get worried." That was about as close to a moan or a whine as I had gotten with Asriel. But I wasn't complaining. It just meant that even with all the too-good-to-be-true about him, he was still a normal kid underneath. "Well, let's pack up and get going--" I started before my ear twitched. "Do you hear something...?" I asked. The others kind looked at me and shrugged. "It sounds like--" I didn't have time to finish my statement as the sound of a constant scream came closer and closer from above until... *CRASH* A very beaten up metal trash can fell from above and crash landed just a few feet in front of us. The crumpled and breached hunk of metal spewed a massive cloud of black smoke from under its warped lid. "What in the--!" Then the lid popped off and something...no someone started to climb out, stopping, midway and letting his arms and head hang out over the edge of the trash can. A loud, painful moan. "Ohhhh...Gadgeeeeeeeeeeet!" "What? Chief Quimby?" I cocked my head as I recognized the balding, obeise, suspenders-clad, moustached form of said police chief. He was a long way from Metro City. "Did...little sister do something wrong?" Asriel whimpered. "No, he's talking about a different Gadget." I rubbed my temples, knowing this mishap all too well. Seriously. The IMF method of disposing of sensative information was beyond old hat if not cliche by now. Why did it only backfire on people like Chief Quimby or the Hound Cats? "You've got to use a different method for giving the Inspector his assignments, Chief. It's getting to be hazardous to your health." "Dualy noted." Quimby smoldered. "Your little sister's assistance with working the bugs out of Inspector Gadget's gadgets is appreciated by the way. I don't know how many accidents have resulted from their malfunction." This was way too many "Gadget" mentions in one context. My sister, Gadget Hackwrench, troubleshooting the gadgets of one Inspector Gadget. If this footnote in my logs hasn't confused anyone, you certainly deserve a pat on the back. (Video Link) Anyway, I didn't have anything to worry about. Little sister was trained for this sort of thing. Between her, Penny, and Brain, the three of them would be keeping the absent-minded inspector out of trouble. "It's what she does." I said with a shrug. "Anyone. Keep up the good fight, Chief. It's only a matter of time before you catch up to Dr. Claw." I said as I turned and gave a non-chalant wave without turning around. Quimby just quietly slipped back into the trash can. We didn't even notice the sanitation workers come by and pick up said can and dump it into a nearby garbage truck. Now that was just adding insult to injury. I said this with a shrug: What can you do? Am I right? Sub-Entry 197: "Chara's New Afterlife": I wonder how much she was on his mind as of late? Asriel had rolled with the punches and had recovered well from the whole ordeal and was now adapting just as well to the life that lay before him. I had to admit. I was starting to think about Chara Dreemurr. I had promised to give her a good afterlife in the Soul Society. I did just that. But... What became of her? I wanted to check up on her but...was it too soon for me? Would I do more harm than good? That was when the Major came to my rescue. "I can go there in your steed, Volt-san." I hesitated a bit. Was it that I didn't want to seem too eager or was there another reason? "Would you, Bunnie?" Bunnie nodded as she swallowed her Soul Candy and gave her body some simple instructions to pass on to Megami. "I shan't be long, Commander." Bunnie said as she opened the Senkaimon and stepped through. Bunnie found herself in the desolate tunnel. She checked her Shodouphone. "The Cleaner just went through so all is well." Bunnie launched into a shunpo and crossed the distance between the World of the Living and the Soul Society. Some time later Bunnie could see the light at the end of the tunnel. "Hmm." The wooden O-ring gateway appeared and opened up. Bunnie stepped out into the Japanesque setting of the Soul Society. "Here once more." "Hiiiii, Miss Hoppy-hop!" Bunnie smiled, recoginizing the voice of the small pink-haird child. "Hello, Lieutenant Kusajishi!" "Oh you big silly! You don't have to call me that! You and Kenny get to call me Yachiru." "If that's what you want, Yachiru. Oh, I brought you a present." Bunnie reached into her sleeve and pulled out a silk draw-string bag and handed it to the little soul reaper. "Is it...? It is! It's candy!" Bunnie gently patted her head. "Be good now." "Okaaaaaaaay!!!" Yachiru got up. Her Zanpakuto's scabbard had been modified to function like a collapsible scooter. Once aboard, the lieutenant of squad eleven was off and gone, leaving a dust trail. "Good kid. Kenpachi's lucky to have her...not so lucky that there's no sense of direction between the two of them." Bunnie looked at her Shodouphone. "Now. Where are you, little one?" Her moji-cell cycled through several linked apps. Eventually... "The Rukon District?" Bunnie frowned a little then sighed. "Volt would want you to have better...but it's still a better existence than...what you were born into.......isn't it?" Bunnie darted across the Soul Society with multiple shinobi dashes until she got to the Rukon District. A very large town that resembled the feudal towns of old Japan. At a point when Tokyo was known as Edo. That which likely inspired the name of Violet's home country, Edoropia. As to how the influence stretched from Earth Prime to our world...that was a discussion for another time. One that even I hadn't figured out. "Your old home of origin hasn't changed much...has it, Rukia Kuichiki?" Bunnie mused. Bunnie walked around town, passing by the souls of the departed. The Rukon District was infamous for being a place of poverty. There was no shortage of homeless street urchins and vagabonds. If you believed karma had any bearing on this, then it wasn't that unbelievable Chara ended up here. Still...I would have wondered if her punishment really did have to be this harsh. I mean...it wasn't like a public execution or life imprisonment....but if she was here, then her spirit was on its own and living day to day--scavaging for a life and probably associating with the miscreants and hobos of society. But that was unfair of me to say. After all, the best diamond in the rough came from here. Hisana and little sister, Rukia came from here after all. And so... Bunnie drifted back into existence. "Hmm?" That haircut was unmistakable. The kimono was yellow and green though it lacked the familiar stripes. And she was barefoot. Slowly the girl turned around. There were those rosey cheeks. The dark copper red eyes. "...!" A hard swallow. "It's...you." "Relax. I come in peace, bearing greetings and a message from the world of the living." "Miss...Bunnie, wasn't it?" "That is correct. You're...doing well?" "As...well as can be expected. It's...not a glamourous life but...it's still better than the one I left behind before I felt into Mount Ebott. Although...it'll never compare to the one I had with the Dreemurrs. I can remember it clearly now. The day. The real first day it happened. Not just my countless reincarnations." "I will not pry." "It's...better I don't give a detailed sob-story about my past's past. I...never told mom...or dad...or Asriel." Chara shifted. "Right now...I'm not up to opening up about that part of my old life. It wasn't happy. I just couldn't break the Dreemurrs' hearts with a story this awful...why I hated humanity so much. I get it now. I get why the Wraith chose me and no one else in the Underground. I made it easy for it. All the negative in my life made me a perfect vessel." Bunnie rubbed her chin. "We can discuss this later but...the Wraith. Is there a connection between you, it, the Core, and Dr. Gaster?" "WIth all due respect...you have no idea." Chara sit down and hugged he knees tightly to her chest. "I don't want to give away too much too soon...but it kinda is Dr. Gaster's fault. Let's just say...when he fell into the Core...he allowed something to escape from it. These Wraiths...we may be talking about an entity that may very well have been around before the formation of the universe...of every universe." "I see." "Monsters were...unsuitable bodies for it. Perhaps because they lacked something that humans had. Or maybe we humans lacked something that monsters had. Regardless of how it happened...whether it was my intention or not...I gave it asylum. It slowly began taking over. And before I knew it...I...I wasn't the one in control." "I think I understand. But enough about sad history. I think its time you asked the questions you really want to ask, not ones you feel like you have to answer." A moment of silence. "Asriel is doing just fine. He's happy. He's got friends and family. Young Asriel is doing just fine in his martial arts lessons--" "No. Way. You got him to learn the martial arts? Smol little crybaby, Azzy? Learn to fight?" Bunnie lowered an eyebrow. "Sorry. Old habits. Even in death I'm still picking on my brother." Bunnie cleared her throat. "He's progressing well. His magic has since completely vanished but it has been replaced with completely physical structure and the presence of a hybrid ability that's replaced his fire spells." "O...kay." Chara had perused our files but she didn't learn everything. Despite being the target of many Hybrid Abilities, she was still lost on them. Maybe they seemed more like magic to her having gotten used to the Underground. "ANd he's learning to ride a hoverboard." "That...sounds like the coolest thing ever." Bunnie smirked in response. "Finally...his parents...Callista and Scott are about to get married. The'll be a complete, nuclear family soon." "Everything's going his way. I'm...still a little jealous but...I'm happy for him. He deserves it." "Chara. You're not beyond forgiveness or acts of kindness. In fact...you could probably use a couple right now." Bunnie produced a pair of straw, waraji sandals. "You should at least have some footwear." "What is it with you UCIAT members and sandals? Don't any of you believe in sneakers?" Bunnie smirked briefly after setting them down. Chara hesitated a moment and slipped them on. "They're nice. I won't have to worry about stepping on something and cutting my feet up, now. Guess ghosts can still get injured in the afterlife." "Indeed. It's strange how much after-life and life parallel each other. But I digress. This is from Asriel. It's not the same brand but...it's probably the closest to it." Bunnie handed over a gift-wrapped present. Chara didn't have to do much guess work. Yet she still held her tongue and unwrapped. "A chocolate bar? Can I...er...still eat this now that I'm...well...dead?" Bunnie nodded as Chara peeled back the foil and took a bite. And the Major could see the fireworks in her eyes. "It's good...it's so good. I...guess I don't have anything to give him as a gift. And with his birthday coming up..." "It's the thought that counts, Chara-chan. Do not concern yourself. Just knowing you're okay and fine with where you are will be enough for him." "Well...it was nice of you to visit and pass along the messages. I've...got to get back to eeking out a life...er...afterlife now." "Is there anything you'd like me to tell him?" "There is one message I'd like you to pass along." "Oh?" "Yeah...tell him...to stay determined. It's not much but...he'll know it came from me." "Indeed I will. Best of luck to you, Chara Dreemurr." "No. It's just Chara now. Mom...Toriel took away the privilege of that name. I...wasn't responsible enough to hold onto my adopted family name. I'm...okay with forfeiting it and abiding by her banishment." "It would seem you and Asriel are more alike than I'd given you credit for." "How so?" "You must know this already, having been through the so-called...Pacifist Timelines. You know what the other versions of him chose after gaining back their kindness and compassion thanks to Frisk. Why he...accepted being left behind. Much as you are doing now. But Chara...you're not really left behind." "I understand. And thank you. So. Good-bye for now, Miss Rabbotou." "Sayanora." Bunnie bowed and headed off back to a spot she could take the Senkaimon back hom. Sub-Entry 198: "You Are Cordially Invited..." It arrived just a couple days later. The invitation to the marriage of Colonel Scott Angus O'Conner and Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton. Asriel was already chosen to be the ring-bearer. It would be his first clash with being fitted with a tuxedo (that I knew of). Though it was probably not his first clash with wearing formal attire. How soon we forget that he used to be the Prince of All Monsters. "Dear, Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade. You are cordially invited to the wedding of Scott Angus O'Conner and Callista Penelope Brighton, etc, etc..." I didn't waste a moment RSVP-ing for the family. Of course it meant digging my old tux and formal sandals out of storage. Lisa, Elektra, and the twins--Penelope-Anne and Stephanie--spent their time shopping for the perfect dresses and such. The rest of the UCIAT and our allies assisted with setting up all the behind the scenes work. "...it's an amazing wedding ring, Lupe." Scott looked over Lupe's choice. She had personally put her skills as a geologist and jewel-crafter to good use to make the perfect diamond ring. On top of which she pulled double duty as the wedding's florist making sure the flowers in question were the best she could get. "I sorted through many until I could find the most flawless one. I took my time crafting the jewel and the setting. May it be an eternal symbol of your perpetual love for your beloved." "She'll cherish it always." With Mitzi and Hestia collaborating, catering would be a breeze. And of course Sally and Willie were quick to collaborate with Mitzi and a reunited Rock-Afire Epxlosion to handle the D.J. and additional music. As much as Violet wanted to handle the pipe organ at the church...Bunnie was too dubious of her. She couldn't take the risk she'd slip in sheet music from one of Iron Maiden's songs just to spice things up. Why did I feel like this was a move that originated in Springfield-- No, nevermind. I didn't want to think too deep into whatever I was channeling. Bunnie kowtowed before Brooke. "It would appear the day has finally arrived." "Indeed it has, Brooke-domou. I've arrived to formally invite you to the ceremony and festivities." "I graciously accept the RSVP invite and I believe this is cause for celebration. Did you bring it?" "Only the best rice-wine sake for you, m'lady." "Excellent. Then we shall be off to my quarters to discuss the matter. I hope it will not inconvenience Dr. Arcade if you are away from your duties for a lengthy period." "He'll understand." And of course... "Can you believe it, Gadget? Pit? Mom and Dad are finally going to be married! Isn't that great?" "Golly, yes! It's going to be swell for you to be part of a complete family, now!" "I've always been fascinated by mortal capacity for love. While there is no shortage of hatred and cruelty, it's the feelings of love and devotion that's the most inspiring. It's amazing how similar mortals and gods are. I am sure you'll all have long and magnificent lives together." "Thanks, both of you. I'm so excited! I'm so happy. We're going to be a real family!" Sub-Entry 199: "Mr. and Mrs. O'Conner": The day had finally come. Before the hour, Bunnie, Violet, and the other ladies in town assisted getting Callie ready. "I've waited for this day for so long. Dream weddings like this come once in a lifetime." "You deserve it, girlfriend." Violet grinned. "The dream came true when Scott finally worked up the courage to pop the question." Honey had dropped in to offer her assistance as a fashion designer. And we would all have to later agree that the bridal gown and the line of formal attire for the bridesmaids was incredible. I could see how her business was such a huge success in Neo Arcadia. How did that slogan go? Something like...you don't look sweet if you're not wearing Honey? Huh... "It's going to be a fabulous ceremony, beauties." Violet was in full Mettaton flair mode and milking it a bit much. "Vi, this is Callie's day. I urge you not to overtake and ruin it in any way." Bunnie warned. "Buns, c'mon. You know me--" "Why do you think I'm warning you?" "Erf..." And on the other side of the equation. "...Scott, relax." "I've faced down mutant quantum virus beasts, other failed Quantum warrior prototypes, terrorists, and viscious creatures that defy explanation, Mainland threats, and more. But..." "Take it easy, gov'." Jon helped straighten Scott's bowtie. "You're going to bust a stitch. And as this wedding's tailor I'd prefer you keep the fabric intact." "I just don't want to ruin this for Callie. I want everything to be perfect." "You got this." I reassured as Jon finished up and rolled the measuring tape up and removed the last of the pins from Rotor's tuxedo jacket then checked on the rest of us. And still elsewhere. "Man, waiting around here is boring..." Skeeter wrinkled his snoot as he bounced around the room, trying to pass the time. "It'll be fine. This is Mom and Dad's special day. We'll get to do fun stuff later in the day. Promise." Asriel looked just as dapper as ever in the tux. Of course the day wasn't without its near-disaster hiccups...or at least potential ones. "...your punishment is to be banned from the wedding, Alfred Dente." "Oh no...what did he do this time?" "Welll..." Violet explained. ~~~~~~~ Earlier in the week in Edoropia... "Come on! I'm just here to--" "If you're not going to cooperate and properly answer my questions, I guess we have to go the bad cop route. So get comfortable. It's just you. Me. Your shame. And this drawer..." Al opened the desk drawer...then slammed it shut VERY harrd! And then the electrician's eyes widened to disturbing size. From outside the room, Violet was passing by the hallway when she hurt the ungodly screaming. "...oh HELL no..." She growled as she tightened her fists. "ALFRED MATTHEW DENTE!!!" she stormed off toward the interrogation room. ~~~~ "Dude. What the Hell is wrong with him?!" "The guy didn't stop talking like he was inhaling helium for at least half of the remaining day." "That is SO messed up." By this point Violet's forehead was covered with anime hashtag throbbing veins. "Excuse us for just a bit..." She turned to Al and gestured for him to lean down and get closer...before grabbing him by the ear and leading him away from the building... Once at an undisclosed location... Violet answered her cell phone and was immediately got an ear-full of long-distance complaints from back home. "WHO'S THE IDIOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THESE INVASIVE BLIGHTS ON THE VERY PRACTICE OF SECURITY?!" "Oh, Al Dente is the idiot, sir. But he can't talk to you right now...he's...he's tied up." Violet leaned over to where Al was now bound and gagged to a chair. "Uh-huh......uh-huh....yeah, in fact he said you were a flatulating butthead--" "A BUTTHEAD?!?!" "Yeah, he said he never felt that way about a MAN before, but he really liked you in a certain way--" There was a scream on the other end of the phone conversation followed by a crash and a very angry cat's yowl, all ended with a click. "Justice has been served." Violet mused before patting him on the head, and walking out, rolling the storage depot garage door down after turning the lights off. Al's muffled protests became too quiet for Violet to hear as she headed back to the wedding. But finally after all the mishaps that nearly happened... "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witnesss Scott O'Conner and Callista Brighton be joined in holy matrimony..." Violet sniffled while wiping her tears with a dainty handkerchief. I watched in admiration. "Go get em', tiger." I muttered. "Do you, Scott O'Conner, take Callista Brighton to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health until death do you part?" "I do." "Do you, Callista Brighton, take Scott O'Conner to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health until death do you part?" "I do." Asriel presented the rings. He made such a wonderful ring bearer. And Gadget made such an adorable flower girl. "Callista Brighton, with this ring, I thee wed." "Scott O'Conner, with this ring, I thee wed." And so... "By the power invested in me, by the city kingdom of Miranda, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that Scott and Callista pressed lips together and embraced with the most romantic kiss I had seen in years. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. O'Conner." And like that the ceremony was over and the reception was beginning. I don't quite remember who caught the bouquet. I do remember it was quite the scuffle. But as to who caught the garter. Asriel blinked. "Uhh..." He looked really red in the cheeks. "What...does this mean?" "It's an old tradition. It means you're next in line to get married, kiddo." "Ahhhhhhh!" Asriel freaked out a bit before wrapping his ears around his blushing face. "Easy does it, kiddo. Easy does it. For now...dancing, cake, and celebration. Besides. You're official, now. You're a nuclear family now." It was all so incredible. Sub-Entry 200: "Happy Birthday, Asriel": All this time had gone by. It took you this long just to ask Asriel when his birthday was. Well. You really should've done this sooner. Oh well. September 15th seemed as appropriate as any...but I'm not really sure why it seemed appropriate. We decided to have his birthday dinner at a fancy restaurant. "Everything is so...er...formal." Asriel sweatdropped. "I thought we'd be done with dressing up after the wedding ceremony." "I agree." I tugged at my collar. "You're always so mature for your age. We thought it would be a nice gesture if you had a celebration as an adult." "I think the lesson to be learned is growing up too soon is...kinda boring." Violet muttered to Asriel. He chuckled. As soon as Jon and I saw the menu, our jaws about the hit the floor. "Cor' blimey. Do these prices cover the gold plated plates or the diamond-encrusted silverware?" He complained. "I'm surprised ordering a glass of water doesn't cost a week's paycheck." I replied. Looks all around and we could all tell, in our silence, that this was a bad idea. But we were already here so... "Maybe ordering a dessert for afterword might be the way to go?" Scott suggested. It was of course there we discovered that obviously the restaurant didn't have any semblance to a snail pie--which I agreed we'd stomach for Asriel's sake. And they had nothing resembling butterscotch cinnamon. "In hindsight this might have been a very poor choice and a lapse in collective judgement." I smoldered as I patted Asriel's back. "We sure could use a miracle to salvage this day." Violet muttered. We settled on an apple pie and had it delivered so that we were ready to take it to go. All we needed was an excuse to leave prematurely. It was about that time we noticed the commotion of the table next to ours and the unmistakable sound of a French coyote arguing and cursing with the chef and the waiter. "Sacre bleu! T'as un tête à faire sauter les plaque d'égouts!" Antoine screamed. "This is not how you salvage a day." I moaned as Bunnie rubbed her temples. Dammit, Antoine. As the arguement and complaints about his meal kept going I could see Bunnie was debating whether to get up and "discipline" Antoine before he got himself thrown out. "I am taking my business elsewhere." Or he could just leave on his own volition. Well, problem solved-- And then Antoine tripped over his own feet, having somehow tucked the tablecloth into his belt when he spread his napkin into his lap. And somehow as he managed to break the table while managing to send the contents of his meal flying. "Duck!" Suffice to say anyone whose reflexes weren't lycan or ninja or who was out of range of the path of the flying food would need a shower. "Antoine no baka!" Bunnie's forehead throbbed with multiple anime hashtag veins. "Eh-heh...Mademoiselle..." He looked up as Bunnie put her knuckles to her helps and glared as she stared down at his form on the floor. "You are ruining Asriel's birthday celebration." "Aww man...what is this? Escargot? Darnit, you got it all over the pie, you twit!" Violet snapped. "I'd like to complain that this person is disrupting our dining experience." Scott joined in. And soon it became an ugly argument with the staff and with Antoine. It seemed like the day was ruined until.. "...?" Bunnie was the first to stop speaking. Then each of us in turn before our collective silence was enough to notice the sounds of "nom-nom-nom-ing" "Mmm! This snail pie is great! You guys gotta try it!" WHAT. Asriel had already dug into the pie that had been covered with Antoine's meal. We all just turned and watched him enjoy. "Umm...can we get that to go?" Scott asked the waiter. "Well...since the dinner is already spoiled and Asriel is already spoiling his appetite with dessert...all in favor of moving this to Rock-Afire Pizza?" Callista asked. "Aye." We all said in unison. "Opposed?" Silence. "The aye's have it. Check please." And so... "Now this is much better!" We agreed that next time we'd just host a birthday party here. Pizza, and a birthday cake and ice cream plus music and games. Yeah...there was no reason for Azzy to grow up too quick too soon. "...Happy Birthday!" Asriel's eyes lit up with each gift. "Uh...Violet?" Scott and Callie looked a little dubious. "Cool! An electric guitar!" "Oh boy." "Not just ANY guitar. It's an original 1963 EB Zero!" Dammit, Vi. You and your anime references. "There's gonna be some noise ordinances broken." I chuckled. "Better start writing your apologizes to the neighbors." It all turned into quite the party. Later... "You've had quite a day, best friend." "Not just today. A lot has happened lately. My whole life has changed. It's all been so...*sniffle*...wonderful." "I hope all your wishes come true." "They already have. Thank you, Volt. Thank you for everything." "Hey. No problem." A short silence. "Volt...there is something I'd like to ask you. Everyone...has told me their story. Everyone except for you and Jon. And...Jon doesn't want to talk about his past." "Yeah. He probably wouldn't. I'm his father-in-law. Elektra's his wife. And between the two of us...we know very little about his past. The Before Times when the Darkstalkers thrived on this world. It's obvious he's scared of his past and ashamed of it. If anything Felicia probably knows more about it than any of us. But...she's probably sworn to secrecy until Jon feels comfortable talking about it." "Yeah. I can respect that." "So...I know you didn't want to ask about Jon." "Yeah...I'd...like to ask you about your past." I sighed. "It's probably time. And I think I've worked up the courage to talk about it. But be warned. It's a very tragic origin story." "I'll brace myself for the worst." I cleared my throat. "I was born in a secluded village within the general area around the city kingdom of Ecotropia. I lived there with Lisa. As you know...Ecotropian Lycans are devoid of all forms of magic just like Hybrids. Yet we have elemental powers that are...similar. Some theories state that we were what Hybrids were based on. Some say were were one of the more successful things to come out of Project Exodus. Whatever the case was...we prospered around the world in various concentrations. But where my people were concentrated was surrounded by mostly unfriendly territory. There were many Vorostovians who sought any reason they could to hate us and spread the hatred to the rest of the population. Most of those people found high positions in government. Others formed unsanctioned hunter groups. Murderers. And they would target our species for sport and for racist beliefs." We chose to stay away from humans for that reason. For what our ancestors had suffered. We thought that we'd be far enough away from them that we wouldn't cause trouble." "Oh..." "One particular group became obsessed with our existence. They were lead by a horrible person known only as the Huntress. As time went on...she found our home. And from there...that became the worst days of my life." I saw the tears start to form. I could tell he was primed and ready to cry midway through my prelude. "They invaded without mercy. They...did things...things I can never in good conscience describe in any level of detail. Terrible things. Horrible things. Things that Chara has probably seen in her life. The stuff of nightmares. They did things to us that go beyond evil. All the while making us suffer long and agonizing deaths. Eventually...our village was reduced to ash and our...our desecrated bodies left as a warning to others and a rallying message for their twisted sympathizers. Lisa and I were separated that day. I saw everyone else I knew--family and friends--destroyed in ways that a child should never see. The Huntress saved the worst for me. I was beaten to an inch of my life. She made me suffer. Me. An innocent child. Just because I was a freak of nature in her mind." Asriel was streaming tears and looking anguished over my tale. "When she was done with me she shot me in the back. Repeatedly with various syringe darts filled with various poisons and chemicals. Things that would ensure a long and painful death. Then she was gone. And I was alone." "Volt...I...I had no idea..." "Lisa...got out but she was not without her own bad days...her own...tortures and severe beatings. For two weeks, I estimate, I was left to die. I had more than enough in my system to do the job...but...I couldn't die. I don't know why. It defied science. It defied all medical reasoning. I just hung on. And yet...I didn't have any reason to. At least...I don't think I did. I was blind. Deaf. Unable to think straight. Hallucinating. I was experiencing paralysis. And yet despite the fact I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything...all I could remember was the excruciating pain everywhere. Inside and out. Why. Why was this happening to me? I didn't deserve this. There were moments when...I wished that I couldn't feel anything. But...that wouldn't have been good, either. If that were the case...I wouldn't know if I was even alive. The pain let me know I was still alive even if...even if I didn't want to be. I lost hope. I just wanted it to end. I thought that maybe if I could have another chance...if I could go back. If I could...reset things, so to speak...maybe life would give me a better outcome. But...I soon came to realize...that I didn't have that kind of power. And with that realization, I knew that even if I could go back...I'd just re-live everything over again. I wouldn't be able to change anything. It was all set in stone." It was truly awful how much in common I had with the other Asriels of the other timelines. And yet I had much in common with this Asriel. Asriel was really crying by this point. I wanted to tell him not to cry...but I felt it best for him to let it all out. There was no shame in being a crybaby, after all. I was shedding a few tears myself. "Volt...I'm so sorry..." "It was then when my bad time came to an end. The Arcade Brothers, Nermal, and Arlene discovered me. They were quietly exploring and conducting research under Vorostov's nose. It was there they found out village...what was left of it...and what was left of...us. There was a lot of discussion between them. Finally, Nermal won the argument, insisting on being ethical and merciful. So they brought me back to Neo Arcadia City. I was nursed back to health in the intensive care unit in Nermal's med bay. It...was a very long recovery. It took a bit to learn to trust. And it took a lot to find a reason to live. But...my benefactors were determined to fix what was broken. And over time...they succeeded. They adopted me into the Arcade family. Time passed. I lived, I learned, I loved. They instilled in me the virtues that they had all lived by and believed in. They gave me a life. They gave me hope. They gave me dreams. And they made my wishes come true." "That's why you felt so strongly about me, isn't it? You saw a chance to save someone as you had been saved. This is the legacy, right? Putting broken children back together...and helping them move on? We were destined to be friends, weren't we?" "Your choice of words...pretty much tells it like it is." I nodded as I thought of how Lady Destiny's own gambits were paying off. I'm not sure how she managed to beat her sister at her own game...but this was one time I didn't feel the weight of being chosen as Destiny's Champion in the war of destiny and fate. Asriel dried his eyes on his sleeve and managed to stop crying and compose himself. I didn't even have to tell him to put away the sad thoughts and think about happier things. He was doing it on his own. That smile just now was genuine. "So...what's next for us?" "Dunno. I may be a time-traveler but even I don't know what the future holds from here." "I guess no one knows that, huh?" "My mentor, Dr. Brown, had the best advice in this instance. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one." "Good advice." "The best." Another period of silence. Asriel one-arm hugged me. I did the same. The both of us hugged each other while looking at the setting sun in the distance. "I love you, Azzy." "I love you, too. Volt." A moment later, Bunnie silently joined us. Then Mitzi. Gadget and Pit soon followed. And Sally had even dropped in. Rotor was next. Before we knew it everyone was there for him. Out of all of the mini happy endings...this was the best one yet. I looked forward to where it all went from here. CRYPTOSMASHER LOGOFF END TRANSMISSION... Chapter 21 Back to Part 2 Forward to Part 3 Back to Project: Lost Dreemurr